Quase Deusas
by Michelle Martinuzzo
Summary: Quando duas semi deusas, filhas de semi deusa chegam ao Olimpo, tudo pode dar errado. Mas quando essas semi deusas são lindas e provocantes e chegam ao Acampamento Meio Sangue, tudo vai dar errado.


**_Quase Deusas_**

O hall de entrada do Empire State estava estranhamente vazia. O senhor no balcão estava desacordado com a boca sangrando. Duas meninas atravessavam o salão, indo em direção ao elevador. As duas com cabelos escuros como carvão, longos e ondulados. Os olhos azuis elétricos. A pele clara como marfim, sem nenhum defeito e físico invejável. Elas não trocaram uma palavra todo o caminho até o Olimpo, apenas quando chegaram até o topo uma das gêmeas disse:

-Não era necessário socar o moço, Alex. Ele estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho. Como ele iria saber quem somos?

-Devia ter me ouvido quando disse que era uma semideusa. Porteiros me irritam. – respondeu a outra mal humorada.

Finalmente, depois de uma caminhada atravessando o glorioso olimpo, elas chegaram até onde os deuses se reuniam. A "reunião" de solstício de verão estava parecendo entediante. Poseidon corria de um lado para o outro perguntando se alguém queria pescar. Afrodite perturbava Atenas enquanto essa tentava ler um livro. Apolo recitava um poema. Hades e Zeus brincavam de batalha naval. Hermes checava o e-mail. Todos em atividades corriqueiras e ninguém parecia notar a presença Alex e Nora que olhavam todos aqueles seres poderosos silenciosamente. Até que Alex, ligeiramente irritada gritou:

-Acabou a festa, povão! Temos um problema para vocês.

Todos os deuses ali presentes, desde Hades a Afrodite que desistira de perturbar Atenas, dirigiram sua atenção para as estranhas garotas ali. Elas eram exatamente iguais e usavam roupas de grife. O silêncio pendurou ali, desconfortável.

-Gente, que cara de enterro! – comentou uma delas animadamente – Opa desculpa Hades, nem notei minha piadinha!

Risadas abafadas percorreram o salão.

-Silêncio! – a voz de Zeus ecoou pelas paredes fazendo todos se calarem – Vocês não são mortais, eu consigo perceber. O que fazem aqui?

-Tá ficando velho, hein, Zeus? – debochou uma das meninas – Não consegue nem reconhecer a filha?

Um silêncio mortal se instalou, ainda assim era possível sentir o choque que parava no ar.

-Vocês não são minhas filhas. – respondeu Zeus friamente – Vão embora.

Alex deu um passo para frente, claramente irritada.

-A minha vida inteira eu fui rejeitada. – começou ela furiosa – Fui rejeitada porque era diferente. Eu era diferente por sua causa! Minha irmã – ela gesticulou para a garota ao lado – é brilhante! Poderia ser o que quiser! Mas tem problemas por causa da "dislexia" – ela fez aspas com os dedos – e o "déficit de atenção". TUDO É SUA CULPA. – gritou ela – Passei por muito por causa de você, Zeus. Não me rejeite agora.

Ela puxou a mão da irmã e disse:

-Nora.

A irmã assentiu e fechou os olhos. Assim que ela fez esse movimento, trovões foram ouvidos e raios foram vistos do lado de fora. Zeus olhou em volta assustado e todos os outros deuses imitaram seu movimento.

- Não – disse lentamente Nora - diga que eu não sou sua filha.

De repente, o céu explodiu em relâmpagos e uma tempestade começou. Zeus olhava tudo aquilo com grande surpresa. Os outros deuses o encaravam silenciosamente, esperando por uma decisão.

-Vocês dizem que são minhas filhas... – começou Zeus.

-Nó somos suas filhas. – disseram as duas juntas.

-Não me interrompam! – Alex revirou os olhos – Vocês dizem que são minhas filhas. Provem.

- Mais? – perguntou Nora indignada.

- Sim. – respondeu Zeus – Quem é a sua mãe? – perguntou ele cuidadosamente.

- Essa é fácil. – falou Alex – Eu acho que você a conhece. – comentou sarcasticamente.

- O nome! – rugiu Zeus – Digam-me o nome.

Zeus começava a transparecer claros sinais de irritação e preocupação. A atitude daquela menina malcriada começava a lhe lembrar de alguém. Zeus, no geral, tinha muita calma com as mulheres. Conseguia trata-las com carinho e paciência. Poucas mulheres conseguiam lhe tirar do sério. Eleanor era uma delas.

Ela era pentelha. Irritante. Metida. Arrogante. Sarcástica. Chata. Mas adorável. Tinha um senso de humor negro que fascinava Zeus. Tinha uma beleza incomparável, com grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis e sorriso maroto. Eleanor era a mulher mais irritante e linda com a qual ela havia se encontrado. Mas Eleanor nunca tivera filhas com ele. Bom, pelo menos, ele achava que não.

Zeus viu Nora sorrir fracamente.

- Você já sabe quem é não sabe? – aquilo não era exatamente uma pergunta – Você a vê em nós. Na cor do nosso cabelo. No queixo erguido de forma arrogante. No olhar frio, mas ao mesmo tempo maroto. No sorriso sarcástico que Alex está dando exatamente agora. Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta, _papai_?

Zeus enrijeceu. Ele sentia o olhar de todos caindo sobre si, tensos, esperando uma resposta que explicasse toda aquela situação constrangedora.

-Só tem um jeito de saber se vocês são mesmo filhas de quem eu penso que são. Virem-se de costas e levantem o cabelo. – ordenou ele.

Os deuses os olharam confusos pelo a estranha ordem, mas Nora e Alex nem hesitaram.

Naquele momento, Zeus se lembrou da vez em que ele e Eleanor estavam sentados na grama fofa do Central Park assistindo o pôr do sol. Ele brincava com as mexas de cabelo escuro dela quando viu uma marca em seu pescoço. Pediu a ela para dizer o que significava, pois não entendia muito bem a escrita inglesa. "_Está escrito Unbroken." r_espondeu ela sem tirar os olhos do pôr do sol "_Todas as mulheres da minha família fazem essa tatuagem ao completar 15 anos. É uma tradição"._

E ali estava marcado no pescoço das meninas, letra por letra, _Unbroken. _

_-_Vocês são filhas da Eleanor, não são? – ele colocou a mão na ponte do nariz, claramente preocupado.

-1 ponto para Zeus. – comentou Nora sarcasticamente.

-Irmão! – rugiu Hades furioso, lançando a Batalha Naval pelos ares – Você violou a lei! De novo!

-Com licença. – interrompeu Alex, dessa vez educadamente – A lei no momento não é o problema. Temos um problema maior para vocês.

- Maior do que duas filhas de Zeus? – indagou Hermes – Vai me dizer que vocês libertaram os Titãs?

-Isso não vem ao caso... – respondeu evasivamente Nora – Deuses, vocês notaram o que eu fiz há pouco tempo atrás. Uma tempestade. Eu não deveria ser capaz de fazer aquilo.

-Então como...? – começou a perguntar Ártemis.

- Nós não somos só semideusas. – disse Alex – temos 75% de sangue de deus.

-Como? – perguntou Hera irritadíssima.

-Nossa mãe era uma semideusa.


End file.
